


He Left Me

by pottahlover55



Series: My Angst Files [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fred Weasley Dies, George Weasley Needs a Hug, Hurt George Weasley, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahlover55/pseuds/pottahlover55
Summary: One night after the second wizarding war Haylie Hallow is walking around the Burrow at night since she’s staying there.She walks past George’s room and sees a figure down the hall“George?” she asks and she gets no response so she walks closer to him
Relationships: George Weasley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Angst Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085591
Kudos: 1





	He Left Me

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry about this! forgive me

The war was done. Harry Potter beat the Dark Lord, but at the cost of many life’s. Fred was gone, and George was broken

Fred and George’s best friend Haylie Hallow was staying at the Burrow as her parents were also killed in the war.

One night as she was wandering she walked past George’s room, she noticed the door was open. She walks into the room but nobody’s in there, she looks down the hallway and sees a figure curled up on the floor.

She walks past him room towards the figure 

“George?” she asks receiving no response so she goes closer and hugs her best friend

”Haylie?” George asks quietly 

“Hey Georgie what are you doing up?” Haylie asks quietly holding him close

”Can’t sleep without him” George mumbles silent tears falling down his face

Haylie tears up “I know” she whispers “I miss him too”

”He left me” George says his body shakes as he suppresses his sobs

”I know he did, he left me too” Haylie says heartbroken at her best friends loss

”What am I gonna do?” George asks

”What would Fred say if you asked him?” Haylie says

”He’d say open the joke shop and stop crying. I’ll be with you every step of the way” George says

Haylie let’s out a wet laugh. “Listen to him then”

George smiles and hugs his best friend 

“Thank you Haylie. For everything” he says

”I’m with you! Every step of the way” she promises 

“I miss him” George says again

”I know” Haylie says again tears falling down her face

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make my day ❤️❤️


End file.
